Rolling Dream: The Animated Series
Rolling Dream: The Animated Series (Chinese: 滚动的天空想 Rolling tiānkōngxiǎng), also known simply as Rolling Dream, is an upcoming animated adventure-musical series based upon the mobile game Rolling Sky 2. It is being developed by Swimminton Studios & Pixar. It will also be released by Cheetah Technology Cooperation Limited (or CheetahMobile). It will premiere on Netflix. Premise Every episode follows the adventures of a wizard named Michi. Each episode is based upon a level in the game. Episodes So Far Starry Dream A young boy (which we stall call “The Little Prince”) finds a star on the ground while he was walking home from school. He takes it home & calls it Starry. Inspired by a book he read (The Little Prince, of course!), he pretends that Starry came from another planet & that it needs it’s help to return. That night, the Prince goes to sleep, only to find out that his apparently made-up backstory is actually true! While chasing it, Starry tells him about the wonderful planet, where the stars are alive & have lots of fun. It then plays out like the rest of the level (he inserts Starry into a gigantic star)- until the Prince wakes up to find that Starry is missing. He doesn’t mind, though, & he leaves his room to eat breakfast. Starry then floats by the boy’s bedroom window & ends the episode. Puzzle Puzzle, on the other hand, has a more “nightmarish” approach. It starts off with one of those “previously, on the previous episode” parts. The Prince gets bullied at school for bringing his lucky “Blue Starry” to class. He goes to bed & falls asleep in tears. Then Blue Starry comes to life, clones his beloved teddy bear, & convinces the Prince to follow him. It looks exactly like that dream he had a while back, except that everything feels… off. Then the monsters show up. Fortunately, he escapes from their grasp & wakes up… next to a mysterious portal. Which brings us to the next episode: Pharaohs After a brief callback to the first 2 episodes, the Prince gets sucked into the portal… and becomes a Princess. He is not amused. He sees an eagle flying in the sky- you know, the Sam wine from that level’s game icon? Anyway, he follows it across Egypt, hoping that it would lead him to a way back home. Instead, he learns more about the location he (she?) is in. Anyway, she gets into another portal, which doesn’t lead her back to the present, but instead to the location of… Death Book Cursing the eagle, our protagonist learns about the titular Death Book, which was used to summoned a sandworm that destroyed the area around it. He doesn’t mind- he just wants to be a little boy again! After “fighting” the sandworm (not really; he just parkours over it), he finally found the real way home. The Prince slowly wakes up back in his bedroom, only to find him hold an eagle plushie instead of Blue Starry. Development Development for the show was planned to start after the game it was based upon won the Red Dot Reward, but it was delayed for unknown reasons. It was finally revived when CM’s stocks reached an all-time low in June 2019. One of the people on the Rolling Sky development team suggested that a series of animated shorts for ads will help boost stocks & save the company. The reason why Swimminton Studios was chosen is because of the small success of their Rhythm Heaven Megamix mini-series. The original plan was to create 1-minute ads instead of an entire series. However, after the suggestion of 5-minute episodes by Dorkfishie, the devs switched to that idea. On July 7, 2019, the show was announced on the official Swimminton Studios YouTube channel. During development of the Wizard Update (version 1.2.0), Swimminton Studios decided to add the Wizard as a character, restarting development of some of the episodes to add it in a very reasonable way. Category:Fake TV Shows Category:TV Shows Category:TV series Category:Shows based on games Category:Rolling Sky Category:Rolling Sky 2 Category:Swimminton Studios Category:Cheetah Mobile Category:CheetahMobile Category:Musical Shows Category:Animation Category:Animated series Category:3D Animations Category:Adventure series